Sugar Dreams Larry Stylinson
by sweet.1d
Summary: "Honey are you okay," I ask as I reach out for him but he moved his arm away from my reach. "Louis stop, I'm not gay, I don't like you like that I like girls, it's disgusting that you could even think about being with me," Harry spat venomously. "But, what- what about the kiss you told Liam you wanted to be with me...," I started to cry. "You were just flavor of the month Louis


**Heyy guys!Hope you guys like Sugar Dreams!**

Louis P.O.V

"Harry where's my beanie?" I yell from downstairs.

"Honestly Louis I don't know do you know where I put my blazer?" he inquired with a sweet honey voice.

"Nope, I don't," I repiled while searching our flat for our missing items. It has been a few months since Harry and I have moved in together and now that I have him close I don't need to worry about attacking him on stage or when we are out together. He walks down the stairs,his goregous brown curls falling in his face,his beautiful green eyes hidden behind his Ray Bans. I sigh at his beauty,a man that sexy shouldn't be hurt by so many . I just want to bash Taylor Swift's head in everytime she shows up at our flat and breaks my true love's heart. It makes me sick to think she is only using him for some three star song I promised Harry I would go with him Christmas shopping, due to the fact that we will be on tour until Dec. of this new year he wants to get it done early,I chuckle to myself at the thought of all the stress Harry is about to be put under.

"What'?" my curly haired friend asks, his cool mint breath robbing me of my senses.

"Nothing," I repiled as I opened the door for him.

God how could I lie to the man I love everyday this just isn't fair of me but we can't be together what would our fans think or even our mum's. So as I walk to store after store with this man I sit there and regret that I'm not a beautiful female who can capture Harry's eye and have him think about me all day, like he does with his girlfriend.

**Harry's P.O.V**

" Lou, what do girls like for Christmas?" I asked the beautiful man next to me.

"I don't know Hazz really we have gone to Louis Vuttion, J. Crew, Gucci, and now Chanel." he replied in a whiney tone.

I shouldn't feel like Louis is my world but ever since we moved in together he has just moved into my heart and never left. I keep thinking of his body entiwned with mine, holding me close while he kisses the back of my neck just about ent-'Hold it Styles Louis is your bestfriend not a xex monkey you can play around with' I remind myself. As I walk over to Louis I see him pick up a leather jacket. "Do you like that coat Lou?" I asked with my heart more than I should have.

"Yes but we aren't shopping for my Christmas present are we?" he asked not trying to be rude.

He didnt under stand how much he drove me insane, it left my body wanting him, like a screaming child being so close to a chocolat cake but not able to eat any of muscles locked into place as he brushed against me going out the door and taking my heart with him...

Louis P.O.V

"I found it Lou the perfect gift for Taylor," Harry said with glee that made me smile.

"What is it," I asked genuinely curious about his 'perfect' gift.

"I got her a chocolate rose bouquet and a big teddy bear," he smiled waiting for my reaction, thinking of a good response in my heart and trying to muscle through tears all I could say is "Good thinking Hazz."

I stalked off to my room quickly, my heart breaking with each step. I shut my bathroom door and locked it. While sitting on the lou, I pulled out the razor I hid for these moments. I pull my shirt up and start to cut my ribcage with each burning slash I see Harry and Taylor's happy smiling faces. I keep cutting trying to the image of them out of my head. When enough slashes is on my side I get up and apply some alcohol so they won't get infected, mmm... the burn the only thing to comfort me in my time of need. I go to my bed and lay down, sinking into it's comforting warmth, I think about Harry and his beautiful emeralds that sit in those wonderful eye sockets of his, his wonderful smile, I instantly fell asleep thinking about his beauty.

Louis P.O.V (dreaming)

His body is warm and welcoming, he looks at me those lovely green eyes, and tells my soul "I'm ready Lou; I'm ready for you to rock me."

I grab his hand and lead him to my bed and slowly lay him down, oh how I have been waiting for this moment. "Baby, I wanna be your last first kiss," I breathe against his warm lips trying to show him my love.

"Anything you want is yours," he moaned into my body.

After I heard that I was off, my mouth covered his, the kiss was sweet but a little messy, but it had the right amount of love into it, my hands roamed his toned body until I found a growing bulge in his jeans. When my hand grazed over it he cried out in pleasure, I covered his mouth with mine again to comfort him while I stroked his hard friend through his jeans. As I start to kiss my way down to his zipper he stops me.

"Louis," his breath coming out hard, "Do you love me?"

I wake up shaking from the pleasure in my dream and whispering into the night " Yes, Harry I do love you I always have always will,"

Harry's P.O.V

I lightly tapped on Louis bedroom door. Oh how worried I was last night he never goes to bed early, my poor love how I wish I could welcome him into my arms and cuddle him. "Come in," a soft voice said.

"Why did you go to bed early?" I asked the cutie laying with his hair all ruffled everywhere.

"I don't know kind of tired lately, I guess you know we are leaving for tour soon right, guess i just need to rest up for it," he said while fidgeting with his hands.

"Yeah I know we are, well anyways stay in bed I've got a suprise for you," I told him with excitement.

I went out into the kitchen and grabbed the tray of food I made for LouBear.

"I was so worried because you went to bed without dinner so I made you a big breafast, I made french toast,eggs benedict and fresh squeezed orange juice."

"Oh thank you Hazz," he said trying to fight through tears.

"Well I'll leave you to have breafast," I told him as I started to get up to leave.

"No stay please," he asked trying not to sound like he was begging.I stayed with him not because he was my friend but because he was the one I loved.

Louis P.O.V

He is to damn sweet, I think as I lay in bed alone, he's waiting for me to get ready for our tour of a museum he's been intrested in and we only have two more days off till touring stress begins.

I sit up in my bed and start to think about how beautiful night with Harry would be, I grab my dick and start to imagine the details then I feel a familair sensation that I want to feel with Harry, his mouth covering my dick and taking in all the juices I come for him. Damn it, I fucking came, I hate how fast I finish I can't even get to enjoy it before it comes out. I wipe off my cum and then I start to get dressed, in my signature look red chinos,toms, and a striped shirt. I walk down stairs phone in hand, wallet in pocket and head out the door with my dashing Hazzbear. We eventually get to the muesum and walked into the Jean-Claude hall first.

"Louis look over there," Harry said noticing the first painting on the wall.

"What is it Boo?" I asked him

"It's beautiful isn't it all the brushstrokes and and colors?" he asked with a beaming smile.

I looked at the painting, it was very beautiful but it was of a group of menn and women having sex. Then I noticed it a face of a man that kind of looked liked me caressing a face of a male that looked much like Harry.A zillion questions raced through my brain, as we continued to tour the muesum. When did Harry find out I liked him, did he know was he messing with me, did he not notice that male couple in the painting like I had?

**Harry P.O.V**

The museum was fun with Lou but now I have a date with my current pain in the neck Taylor.

"I need to call on Taylor will you be okay being alone tonight?" I asked him with hope,that maybe just maybe he will ask me to stay.

"Yeah I'll be fine," he said without looking up from his orage chicken and stirfry he was cooking, that had a sweet,fresh citrus scent emiting off it. I was so envolped in the sounds of the kitchen and the smell of Louis colonge, and the the food I didn't remember what I was going to do. " Hazz your going to be late, if you don't leave now." Louis cooed.

"Oh yeah, right," I said shaking off the feeling of security and love I turned the door knob and walked into the cold night without the comfort of knowing my true love would be waiting there to welecome me home with warm arms and hot cocoa.

I didn't like the idea of spending the night in Taylor's arms and not Louis.

Me: Sorry Feeling sick can't come over need to rest before tour love you xoxoxo

Taylor: Okay boo get better #NeverGettingBackTogther

Well I can't go home early Louis will know something is up, oh well there is a bar on sixteenth street guess I could go there for a while.

Louis P.O.V

He came stumbling in through the door in a mess of tears, piss and the smell of FireBall whiskey on his breath.

"Hey you, I told you not to wait up," he said to his cat while noises at him.

The cat dashed from the room to be free from his deranged master.

"Ahhhh..." he growled in the cat's direction.

When I walked into the hallway to ask him what he was doing I found him throwing stuff out of his room.

"Get out, you don't need to be here this is MYYYYY ROOOMMMM," he almosted shouted.

"Harry what the hell are you doing lad?" I asked.

"They can't be in my room LouBoo it's mine," he whined at me.

"Come here honey," I cooed to him as I grabbed his hand. He followed me to my room and I layed him down next to me on my bed. I have fantasized about a night like this for the 2 years I have known the lad but I can't not while he's drunk I think as I roll over to look him in the eyes. He stared deep into my blue orbs with his green ones and said "It's okay Lou, I want you to I want you right now in fact."

"All these years I have waited to hear you say that is it true?" I asked while caressing his face.

"Yes love it is," he whispered his eyes fluttering open and closed,then I couldn't hold back anymore I let my mouth cover his, every breath we took was in unison every touch was like fire racing across my skin and every time our eyes met I felt that my hunger for him was going to be satisfied.

As I pulled away Harry pulled my face back not for a kiss but for reassurance " Lou, Do you love me?"

"Yes Hazz I do always have and I always will" I told him.

I cuddled him into me and let the darkness overwhelm us.

**Harry P.O.V**

I wake up next to Louis who was lightly snoring. God I had a bad headache, wait what? Why am I in Louis bed?

"You were drunk last night mate and there was a thunderstorm," Louis said obviously still groggy from his slumber.

"Oh yeah I forgot my Boo doesn't like thunderstormshuh?" I said with too much passion.

"Nu-Uh," Lou said quietly.

I rolled to my side and looked into his goreous blue orbs, my eyes slowly moving down to his lips were they settled for a while. I slowly started to lean in and close my eyes not realizing how close Louis hot breath was to my own. When a loud bang sounded on Louis bedroom door, as it started to open we saw a blue eyed blonde haired leprechaun standing in the doorway.

"What are guys doing?,Why aren't you making my breakfast Harry? and why are you staring at Blah?" Niall asked us.

"Whose blah Nialler?" Louis asked quizzically.

"You silly, but seriously though I need breakfast!" He whined as the door was puled open wider to reveal a stunning Liam, to bad I am all about Louis.

"Alright fine! I'll get up just everyone out of Louis room he needs some peace we should give it to him," I said shoving the two out as I left the room.

"I'll be in th-"Niall started.

"Kitchen," Liam and I finished as I headed to my room to get dressed. I don't know why but my body is aching... I don't think we just slept last night

**Louis P.O.V**

Oh my god! He and I were just about to kiss! What if he wasn't what if I was the only one leaning in for it? "Come on Tomslinson" I think to myself as, I got up an started to get dressed. Man last night was amazing the way he cuddled me and kissed me making me realize that I would be his forever and ever. But i will have to wait to tell him thank god he doesn't remember last night I told him all my feelings and everything. So as I pawed through my drawers I found a tight white V-neck that hugs my body perfectly and a pair of dark washed jeans and white TOMs.I started downstairs when I heard Harry and Niall talking.

"So what are two going to do tonight?" Niall asked.

"I don't know maybe watch a movie, cuddle,play Just Dance4,"Harry replied nochantly.

"Ahhhh no,ummmm ya know," he said. I know he was wiggling his eyebrows just by the way he said that.

"Maybe but I'll need to go to the drugstore and buy some Johnny's for that" Harry said cheekily.

I started my way back up the stairs. Wow, he's planing a special night for me and him. I need to get him a present for tonight! I rushed and grabbed my wallet and my phone.

I rush out the door shouting that I would be back in a few.

I must have been to six diffrent dtore until I came to one that sold the best gift ever!

I walked in to a beautifully decorated room were I found a man with a welecoming smile say " Welcome to Sterling Night's Jewels, how can I help you sir."

"Ummm do you happen to have like necklaces for like lovers," I inquired.

"Yes right over here sir," he said leading me over to a table with lots of shining diamonds and sapphires.

"May I look at this one," I said pointing at the black amethyst.

"Of course," He said unlocking the latch and laying it down in front of me on a beautiful black velvet.

I could just see Harry wearing this necklace he would look amazing. I smiled at the thought of his face lighting up as I put the necklace around his neck after a night of passion.

"I'll take it!" I said with too much excitement.

I payed for it and drove back I saw a familar red car in the driveway my heart started to shatter. I got out of my car and staarted to walk to the front door. I listened for a sec...(silence) hmmm... I slid my key into the lock and unlocked the door as I walked in I smelt freshly popped popcorn and saw two popcorn bags sitting on the coffee table along with The Notebook main screen replaying over and over. I walked upstairs still searching and that's when I heard it the sound I wished I would hear everynight. Harry was moaning and he was moaning loudly so loud and amazingly I got an erection from listening. I walked down stairs and went back to the front door this time I slammed it hard. I threw my keys at the dining room table them landing perfectly on there and started stomping my way up the stairs and I banged on Harry's bedroom door.

"Hey Hazz, I'm home," I said while starting to walk in but got pushed back by something hard.

"Don't come in here okay I'm getting...uhhhhh...I'm getting dressed," he stammered.

"Harry it's not like I haven't seen you naked before," I said giggling to myslef.

"Not right now okay...uhhhh...Taylor's here,"he voiced to me.

"Ohhhh Ok... well I was just wondering if you guys wanted to watch a movie but nevermind I'll go sleep in a hotel to night,"I said holding on to a scream.

"N-"Harry started but he voice turned muffled.

I flew out of there like a bat out of hell. I ran down the stairs grabbed my keys shut the door locked it ran beside Taylor's car door and held my key out so it would lightly scratch the paint.I hopped into my Porsche and tore out of the driveway, my eyes blinded by tears how could he do this to me? To us? I pulled up to a club and flashed my ID and went past the bouncer without a second look.

After a few well needed cocktails I decided to go out and dance for a while. Then a flash of red hair caught my eye. I turned around and around it seemed the person with the red hair likes to play games. I quickly turned the other way and caught the owner of the firey red hair.

"Hello," I smirked at the beautiful creature I caught.

"Hi," she said I instantly could tell she was French her accent was so clear.

"Wanna dance?" she smiled her beautiful white teeth beaming at me.

"Sure,"I said. Why not, Harry is dancing with Taylor, I think I should have some fun to.

After 5 songs of endless bumping and grinding she turned to me and whispered"Let's go back to my place."

I nodded to her well maybe I don't love Harry

**Louis P.O.V**

I woke up and heard a shower going when I looked around the room I realized that I wasn't in my own place. Oh right last night...wow!**_  
_**

**_*FlashBack*_**

_"What's your name?" I breathed against her skin as we stopped in front of her apartment door._

_"**V**_**éronique," **_she whispered seductively to was all I could got her front door unlocked and we stumbled in together pulling each other clothes off as we made our way to her room.I fumbled with her bra (well it's been a while) and lightly pushed her on to the bed then back to kissing her. She was so lovely I couldn't believe how gorgeous her eyes were not as gorgeous as Harry's though. NO! I wold not think about him right now I silently thought to my self as I slid my hand down her body to start pleasing the beautiful creature I was laying_ _with. She soon rolled us over so that she was on top of me then she slid down on top of my very hard friend. Omg ! it felt amazing I completely foregot how good a girl could be in bed. I reached up and grabbed her hips until she was going to a pace that matched the power of my thrust, until we finally finished togehter.***End Of Flash**_** Back***

She came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and beaming a smile at me. She was absoultely lovely and I think I am falling for her.

**Harry P.O.V**

I can'y believe he left last night, I searched for him everywhere but he didn't turn up. I hope he was okay I miss him and his touch. I want to tell him that I'm leaving Taylor for him that I'm in love with him but he left so quickly I couldn't get 2 words in. I got up out of bed pulled on my favorite Jack Wills hoodie and some sweats, grabbed my phone and headed downstairs. As I walked into the living room I heard the front door open,I listened and then heard it, Louis was singing and it wasn't a song we have wrote yet, he only makes up songs when he's in love though. As I walked down the hall I saw him carrying bags from Macy's, Louis Vuttion, Chanel and Gucci.

"Hey Hazz, you better get ready, we have to leave for tour soon and I have some coming over for you to meet," he said with a glint in his eye I couldn't place.

"Yeah I'm packed but whose coming?"I inquired.

"My girlfriend Veronique but she goes by Vera," he whispered as if the walls couldn't know the secret.

Then the word registered to my brain and echoed_ girlfriend._ I went straight to the piano in the house and started to play. I don't know why because I don't even know how to but I just heard the melody in my head and started to write the words down I didn't know what to title the song but, maybe I could convince Niall to help me write it to get it put on the album. Then I heard a subtle knock on the door and heard Louis rush to answer the door and welcome somebody into our home.

I turned around on the bench and saw her, she was very gorgeous I could see why Louis liked her she had pretty red hair not fire engine red but not carrot red just a deep red, and those eyes wow they were as blue as Louis' maybe more blue even and she had a curvy figure as well, if I was straight I would have liked her. But my heart only belonged to the one who she had her perfectly polished nails on.

"Hi, I'm Vera," she said extending a delicate hand out to me. I just stared at her hand before I took it in mine afraid I would break her delicate fingers.

"Harry," i tried to say without making it akward, she looked so fragile her skin was pale against her hair and she was short, she could be a fairy, but she was lovely.

"Well love I got to go grab my bags but stay here then we will go grab your out of my car then Liam should be here and we will be on the road before you know it." Louis said leaving me with the glourious statue.

"So how are you,"I asked her trying to make some small talk.

"I'm good just kinda feeling off lately," she responded.

"Well I hope you feel better before we leave," I replied curious as to why she felt 'off '.

"Me too,"she mumbled as Louis walked down the stairs with a bag from Chanel and two suitcases.

"This is for you darling," he said handing her the Chanel bag.

"Oh Louis it's beautiful," she said pulling out the light pink dress i could tell for here it was made from silk and the black lace was as well. It looked stunning against her little figure.

"I was hoping you could where it when we go the gala for the cancer fundraiser." he said while holding her uncomfortably close to his body. (Knock Knock)

"I'll get it," saying so that i could walk away from their sicking love fest.

"Hey guys are you all rea-, Hello,...ummmmm.. who-," Liam started.

"This is Vera she will be going on tour with us, she's my girlfriend," Louis announced to the boys.

"Ok well we need to go Vera, Harry, Louis come on Paul is waiting." Liam shouted while exiting with Zayn and Niall. Boy is this going to be a fun trip...

**Vera P.O.V**

They are so cute like real brothers act or maybe something even closer than that. I look over to where Harry was sitting, but as soon as he met my eyes he rolled his got upand slammed the door that leads to where the bunk beds are located.

"What's up with him?" the blonde one whom I believe is named Niall asked while staring lovingly into the one I believe is Liam's eyes.

"I don't know he's been like this since we left," Louis said to them while glancing towards the door a quick flash of longing in his eyes disappeared before he thought anyone would notice well anyone but me.I slowly got up and walked to the door and tapped on it.

"Go away Louis," He said sounding quiet pissey.

"It's not Louis it's Vera I was wondering if it would be alright if I come in I need to rest my head," I explained to the man on the other side.

"Fine," he grumbled.

The door soon unlocked and I saw the beautiful green eyed boy standing off to the side letting me in. I laid in the bed that Louis and I claimed earlier and turned over to look at Harry. He pulled his curtains shut so he couldn't make eye contact with me but I could still hear him crying.

"Harry, why do you hate me?" I asked softly.

"I don't atleast not you but, it's...hard to understand" he stammered.

"I can try,"I whispered to him.

"I love him Vera, I love Louis and now he's with you and I can't do anything to change his mind I always knew he was straight but I mean..." he said leaving his sentence hanging in the air.

"I get Harry but I think he secretly loves you because when ever I bring you up he just says thing with so much heart and love. I don't think I have ever heard him talk about someone so passionately."

"Well get some rest okay your looking a little green," I told her.

She nodded and pulled her curtain closed . Wow he might actually love me! My heart filled with joy, I can't wait to talk to him about my feelings for him.

**Harry P.O.V**

**(Few weeks later)**

She was asleep when we stopped for food but Louis told me to let her sleep so I did I didn't want her to feel sick like she has been but I can't help her I'm not her boyfriend, (sighs) Louis is. Well when we stopped we had to dress semi-descent because we were having dinner with mangement and they want to talk to us about making a fragrance and Liam said we should as a way to give the fans a piece of us. I really don't mind the idea but Niall wants the fragrance to smell something like fruit and I'm not one for a fruity girl (if you know what I mean).

"Honey are you okay,"I hear Louis mumble into Vera's hair.

"No I feel sick to my stomach," she said.

"Liam call out to Paul and tel him to call for a doctor please," Louis pleaded.

Liam nodded his head and rushed out to Paul. Within 25 minutes a doctor was walking in with shook the doctor's cold hand and he asked us all who were not in realtion or in a realtionship with the paitent to exit so we did. We sat there in wait staring at each other for what seemed like hours.

**Louis P.O.V**

I glanced at my mates and gave them a look telling them it was okay for them to leave the room. as the doctor shut the door he asked one question that struck me hard.

"Have you had your menstration cycle yet miss-," he stammered at her last name.

"Pierce and No not for a while actually," she said looking as worried as my stomach felt.

"Well can you take a little test for me then and if you can't get up we can place the stick between your legs and have you do it here," he suggested professionally.

"No I can get up," she did so and walked to the restroom in the back of the bus and came back witht he soiled stick and cuddled into my lap. While we waited for the test result he asked her some other question looked at her heartbeat checked all that stuff and right before he was about to get up and leave I stopped him.

"Sir the test result?" I inquired.

"Congratulations Mr. Tomslinson, Miss Pierce, I 'll need to see you for a follow-up appointment soon though Miss Pierce I heard something when I listened to yur heart and it doesn't make me very comfortable not knowing what it was.

As the doctor left, it started to sink in, I'm going to be a dad.

**Liam P.O.V**

We all walked back to Louis and his girlfriend to see them huddled up over her belly like it was a new born puppy or something.

"Soooooo..." I started.

"I'm going to be a father Liam," Louis gleefully said while kissing Vera's forehead.

As he said that I heard someone's no not just someone I heard Harry's breathing hitch.

**Harry P.O.V**

A dad really why? Why god why? This isn't fair when was I going to get my Romeo? I think as I fight back tears through my stiff 'Congrats' to the new parents. This is soooo stupid! I hate her! I thought I should feel bad for her because she was sick no she has morning sickness! Wow nice one Hazz.. This will be an eventful tour to be sure of that one.

**2 months into the pregnancy and tour**

**Vera P.O.V**

I'm soooo nervous I should have told Louis but I couldn't he would do anything to try and protect me from any harm. But now that I have carried our baby for 2 months and three days I can't get rid of the baby now. NO i wouldn't no matter what Louis would say or do this baby will live.

**Louis P.O.V**

"How is she?" Harry asked me. Wow those were the first words he even voiced about Vera and the baby since he found out we were expecting.

"She's fine, just tired most of the time but her chest has been hurting in the middle of the night and I don't know why she refuses to tell me she says she's fine though." I explained to those of the band whom were listening basically everyone excpet Zayn who was envolped in the name tag he was making for my baby.

"Louis what are the names again," Zayn asked looking up at me.

"For the girl Amie Oceana and if it's a boy Leo Alexander," he said proudly,

"Ok wanted to make sure i was writing the right names is all," he said while going back to his masterpiece.

"When's her next doctor's appointment," Niall asked from the kitchen making the hotel room echo.

"In about an hour or so, I guess i better go get her well see you later lads," I said pulling the door shut and walking back to mine and Vera's room.I can't shake this feeling inside me I want to ask Harry to be my baby's godfather but I don't I'm still in love with him and I don't want my son or daughter walking in and saying 'Dad what are you doing with uncle Hazz' this isn't easy ignoring my feelings for my true love but who said life was easy.

"Are you ready love?" I asked as I walked into the hotel room.

"Yeah just let me grab my purse," she said coming out of the bathroom looking beautiful any guy would be happy to be with her so am I not happy?

**After the doctor's appointment still Louis P.O.V**

I stormed out of the doctor's office blazingly pissed off. How could she not tell me? Why did I have to find out like this? What will I do without her,I don't know the first thing about kids.

"Louis I'm sorry," she whispered to me as we got in the car.

"Vera, how no more importantly why didn't you tell me that you have this problem huh? Really I mean come on! I have to find out from a doctor that you won't even make it out of the hospital after giving birth. I wish you would have told me you havr this fatal heart problem, I could have had get an..."

"A what Louis an abortion huh? kill a person who doesn't get a chance at life so that O can keep living mine no Louis I'm being our baby's mother I'm putting him or her first. I had a good life it's their turn not mine I had 21 beautiful years of life and 3 of those months I got to spend with you. That's all I could ask for. Louis just promise me that when I pass that you will tell Harry," she said intruppting my rant.

"Tell him what?" I surrendered.

"That your in love with him and that he's your worl and life and without him you probbably wouldn't function." she said a matter-a-factly.

"How did you-,"

"Louis you talk in your sleep and not just that but I see they way he watches you and the way you watch him, it's like magnets if you move he's there if he moves your there. You guys are meant to be Louis I don't even know why your with me when it's c;ear he holds your heart and you hold his." she cooed to me.

"It's not proper Vera it's not proper for a mate to like his mate especially if he is male as his mate is. Plus the fans oh what would they say," I began to hyperventalate as I parked in the parking garage.

"Shhhhh, Louis have you read any tweets lately all your fans talk about is you and Harry being a thing, they no more about it than I do and I'm around you 24/7. Sweetie they will support you and if not they were never truly a fan to begin with."

And with that she got up out of the car and went straight to the elevator and all I could think of was how I was going to ask Harry to become my partner in crime for the rest of our lives together.

***Six months in to tour and pregnancy***

**Louis P.O.V**

Well we get a few days off from tour but not many so during this time my mum and girlfriend are planning the baby shower. I haven't been able to talk to Harry alone yet he just refuses to look at me or even glance my way unless its for the fans, and when he does all I see is pain that he sucks aat hiding.

I was finishing packing up my bags when I hear someone clear their throatbehind me. I took a deep breath and turned to face him.

**Harry P.O.V**

That's it I'm tired of avoiding him it's time to be a man and confess my feelings even if it doesn't change anything atleast I can try to explain myself to him. So i walked into the room where he was finishing packing up and closed the door behind me. I cleared my throat to let him know I had entered then I saw his body tense up.

"Louis we need to talk," I started strongly.

"I know, I've been waiting for the right moment to ask to talk to you is all," he whispered still looking at his suitcase.

"Waiting Louis, honestly I'm always around, don't say you were waiting for anything you just wanted to pretend everything was okay when it's not," I almost yelled at him. " Look I didn't come here to yell at you I came here to try something just close your eyes and don't move," I instructed Louis who became a statue after hearing my words. I slowly let my eyes flutter shut and started to close the distance between our bodies, when I got to the point to where I could feel his hot breath on my face I knew I was right where I wanted to be, I slowly rubbed my lips over his letting our lips lightly touch and as I was about to pull away Louis put his hand in my curls and pulled causing me to moan into his mouth, then he pressed my lips to his but I immediatly let my instincts take over and kissed him back. I touched my tongue to his lips and he granted mine access then they wrestled for dominance then as I slowly started to lay him down on the bed someone walked in.

"What the fuck?" Zayn yelled.

**Zayn P.O.V**

"Hey Zayn can you go get Harry his car is here for him," Liam shouted in my direction.

"Yeah, I guess" well I needed to show Louis the finished name tag anyway.

As I walked to the beack of the bus I saw something I couldn't believe my best mates were kissing without the door locked and all I could say is "What the fuck?".

They instantly sprang apart like I zapped them or something and started to turn more red than Niall when he is laughing.

"Well explain yourselves before I go to both of your girlfriends." I demanded.

"Vera already knows, Zayn, Harry and I love each other." Louis said while smiling at his now I am assuming boyfriend.

"Okay well atleast she knows but what about you man what will Taylor say hmmm?" I asked Harry.

"I don't care she never held my heart like my LouBoo," Harry said while reaching for Louis and pulling him into his arms.

"Well, I'm happy for you guys, but Harry your car is here and Louis IK have the name tags for you and Vera and I supossing Harry to look at." I informed them.

"Oh okay," Harry and Louis said at the same time and followed me out of the bus.

Wow how eventful this tour has been!

**Louis P.O.V**

I watched Harry get into his car and drive away, the whole while Vera held my hand telling me it'll be okay and that she knows we will raise the baby perfectly without her. Tears stung at the back of my eyes, to realize that I'm losing her makes me so mad, I love her, no not like Harry but like my own flesh and blood, she was family losing her it just unfathomable.

"What's wrong baby?" Vera whispers as we enter the black sedan that just pulled up for us.

"Nothing, love I just miss him terriblely," I responded to her sweet tone.

"Honey he loves you to you just need to trust that he will be alright, plus he told me that he'll be there at the shower tomorrow ok?," she said trying to fill me with some hope.

"Really, he'll be there?"

"Yes, dear I gave him and all the other band member's invites that your mum sent for them ok,"

"Alright, Vera your the best darling," i said while warmly rubbing her cheek.

"Thanks sweetie,"she whispered against my hand.

**( Baby Shower Day)**

"Where's Vera?" I ask my mum as I come in with the 30th bouquet of flower my mom ordered from the florist.

"She's upstairs getting ready love,"she called after me as I headed upstairs.

I slowly tapped on the door as I started to walk in to the room. When I look around I find her lightly dabbing on some lip gloss. She looked lovely, she was in a white summery gown that showed her pregnancy but made her look like a sophistcated woman, her hair looked more red in contrast to the white which I liked, she had it in loose curls that came to her breasts, she turned around to look and see who entered and that's when I realized how gorgeous those blue eyes of her are.

"I'm ready," she said starting to stand up.

"No not just yet, I have something for you, I know it's silly since you won't be able to wear it long but here darling," I sadi while extending my arm out to her to show her a square shaped red velvet box. She slowly started to open the box and the revealed a necklace with a gorgeous blue sapphire heart in the middle of a cluster of diamonds.

"Oh, Louis, It's lovely," she said as she pulled her hair to the side for me to put the clasp around her I was finished she reached up around my neck and hugged me I don't know what possesed me to do this but I kissed her, her lips were soft and sweet just like they always were but this time she kissed me back out of pure reaction not love it was like the kisses we did for paparzi.

"Well lets get downstairs," she said stepping out of my arms.

As we head downstairs everyone turned to see Vera, on the outsid eshe's a picture of health but inside she's slowly dying that's all I can think as people hug her small fragile figure, and as I turn to go into the kitchen I hear a sound I never thought I would here.

"And where do you think your going this isn't just for her you know," all the ladies said as they crowded around me.

"I-uh-,"I stammered gosh I really didn't want to ruin Vera's big day I think as I find her pleading blue eys echoing back towards mine,"I was just going to grab myself a drink, darling anything for you?" I smiled sweetly.

"No, thank for asking dear," she replied turning back to one of the baby games she was playing.

(End Of Days Off)

'So what all did you guys get," Paul asked as we got on the tour bus.

"Ummm a few blankets, some pacifers, onesies, diapers wipes harry got us the travel sytem and niall and liam got the crib and zayn made the name tag so i thinkk we've got everything for now." Vera said before rolling over her stomach in pain.

"Vera are you okay darling," I say reaching out for her but she fell over before I could catch her.

I dove for her and so did Harry and Niall. What's happening to her?

**Vera P.O.V**

The pain was sudden I was having fun just a second ago, when I looked around at all the faces that loved Louis, I knew then that my baby, our baby would be safe, and that's when the pain struck I felt something wet come from between my legs, oh god it's happening right now.

"Ewww Louis I think she peed," Niall said trying not to sound like a child.

I was going to say my waterbroke but something wouldn't let me I could hear everything going on but I couldn't talk come to think of it my eyes were closed... OMG I fainted.

"No her waterbroke she's going into labor Paul take us to the nearest hospital now!" heshouted to his manager.

**Louis P.O.V**

It all happened so fast first we are in the hosptial running down hallways she's screaming bloody murder and then they gave her an epideral to relax her. They said she is dialating quicker than most woman which was good and bad news, good because I would get to meet my child soon bad because I was losing my time with her.

(Few hours later)

"How is she?" Harry asked silently.

"Were about ready to push a nurse says as she grabs my arm. Here we go.

**Vera P.O.V**

It didn't hurt that much just a little pressure but not much. All these people were gathered aroung my bed trying to make sure I stay alive but what they don't know is that it won't work but can't blame them for trying. "Come on love one more push," Louis soothes.

"It's a girl," the doctor shouts over all the hustle and bustle with the baby.

Louis got to hold her first and as he walked my beautiful princess over I started to feel it the pressure on my chest was growing heavy.

"She looks just like you darling," he says to us.

"She's beau-" i try to say but my words are cut off by blood. I lost it my chance my moment to look at my daughter before my death. I remember seeing Louis look at me and cry but he didn't sob he stood strong just like I asked him to...for her. The last thing I felt was my baby's hand on my cheek wiping away my single tear drop.

**Harry P.O.V**

"Leave me and him alone you cold hearted snake," I say into the phone to the person on the other line.

"No, your mine Harry unless you want Louis' baby and him to suffer," the voice replied icily.

"Fine, leave them out of this I'll do whatever it takes I love him," I said weakly.

"I know Harry and that's what's so great about you, you show your weakness," the voice spat before it hung up the phone.

I was never going to be able to call Louis and his baby mine ever now.

**Louis P.O.V**

"It's a girl," I solemnly announced to the Niall, Liam and Zayn while searching for Harry's beautiful obviously noticing that I'm looking for him says "He went out to take a call he'll be back, in the mean time where is she can we meet her?"

"Yeah,"I try to say without bursting into tears.

"Come on lad Vera told you she wouldn't make it,"Zayn says trying to console me as we walk down to the nursery.

"Which one is she," Niall whispers nearly pressing his nose to the glass.

"That one there in the teal and brown, I had them put her in her going home out fit cause she'll be coming with us of course," I respond.

"What's her name," a smooth voice calls from behind me as the arms to match it wrap around my waist.

"Amie May Tomlinson," I whisper to Harry.

"It's lovely, just like her father," he giggles into my neck.

"What's goi-"Liam started before he was rudely interrupted by Harry,"We're together Liam,"

"Ohhh," all them say although Zayn knew.

"When can we take her home darling," Harry asks.

"Whenever we are ready to go I guess but we are going to have to put the tour on hold so I can give Vera a funreal."I choke.

"Shhh, It's alright go get our baby and we'll get out here and get you guys home." Harry comforts.

I did as I was told and signaled the nursse telling her I was ready to take my daughter home. I loved how he called her ours, it means he really wants to be in her life. Maybe we could be a real good family.

**(2 weeks)**

**Harry P.O.V**

I am trying to be there for him and not be in love with him but it's so hard. He's amazing, I think as I watch him sleep in the seat next to Aime's car seat, we finally got to bring her back to London, after waiting 2 weeks just to make sure she was okay to fly, the doctors told us it would be fine if we left that night but Louis insisted we wait until she was a little bigger so that's what we did. Since we had to call off the tour everything is kind of moving slowly, we visited so many diffrent florist and church it was unbelivable that there were this many in this town.I look who I noticed was waking up.

"Louis I am always here for you, you know that right?" I inquired.

"Yeah I know," he said with a forced smile.

"Well, I just want you to kn-," I was cut off by my phone ringing, I gave Louis the hold on signal and picked up the phone.

"Hello," I said as I walked to the other side of the train.

"Harry , you haven't been listening your mine we have an apperenace together in an hour ditch him now," the voice growled.

"I love him and I won't let you hurt him or Aime," I growled.

"Then be ready and break his heart or else, there will be a car to pick you up at the next stop be ready," the voice coldly spoke and hung up.

I shut my phone and went to Louis oh how I was going to regret this big time.

**Louis P.O.V**

He excused himself to anwser the phone and as he walked away I couldn't help but think about how lucky Amie and I were to have him. He came walking back over looking very upset.

"Honey are you okay," I ask as I reach out for him but he moved his arm away from my reach.

"Louis stop, I'm not gay, I donn't like you like that I like girls, it's disgusting that you could even think about being with me," Harry spat vemonously.

"But, what- what about the kiss you told you loved me Liam," I started to cry.

"You were just flavor of the month Louis that's all, I was curious but then I realized I could never love you, your a man for godsake pull yourself together, it's disgusting just to sit next to you right now." Harry shouted as he left me to drown in my own tears with my daughter crying now probably cause I just lost her father for good.

**Back at Louis' apartment**

"The baby is crying and I don't know what to do, I changed her diaper, I feed her I burped her I gave her a bath she won't stop crying Niall," I pleaded with the blonde haired boy as he walked into my apartment.

"Well let's try this," he said pulling his gutair out of the case.

He started strumming a song I instantly could recollect, it was Vera's favorite that I sang. I would sing it when Aime was still inside of her. I picked my daughter up out of her crib and hummed to start of the song. I sat in the rocking chair and began to sing with the melody to my baby.

**(A/N Click over to the side if you don't n=know the song it's by The Fray orignally but Louis did his own version and it sounds beautiful.)**

_If I don't say this now I will surely break_  
_As I'm leaving the one I wanna take_  
_Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait_  
_My heart has started to separate_

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, be my baby_  
_Oh oh oh, oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, be my baby_  
_I'll look after you_

_There now, steady, love, so few come and don't go_  
_Will you, won't you be the one I'll always know?_  
_When I'm losing my control the city spins around_  
_You're the only one who knows how to slow it down_

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, be my baby_  
_Oh oh oh, oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, be my baby_  
_I'll look after you and I'll look after you_

_If ever there was a doubt_  
_My love, she leans into me_  
_This most assuredly counts_  
_She says 'most assuredly'_

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, be my baby_  
_I'll look after you, after you_  
_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, be my baby_  
_Oh oh oh, oh oh_

_It's always have and never hold_  
_You've begun to feel like home, yeah_  
_What's mine is yours to leave or take_  
_What's mine is yours to make your own_

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, be my baby_  
_Oh oh oh, oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, be my baby_  
_Oh oh oh, oh oh_

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, be my baby_  
_Oh oh oh, oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, be my baby_  
_Oh oh oh, oh oh_

She Instantly fell asleep after I finished the last line. "Thanks man," I shake Niall's hand as I escort him to the door.

"Lou are you ok, where's Harry? he usually helps you with her doesn't he?" Niall's curious blue eyes burn into me.

"He doesn't want me Niall he made it very clear earlier," I whispered while rocking my sleeping daughter.

"That doesn't make sense he was sooo happy with you," Niall mumbled as he pulled me into a side hug.

"He said I disgusted him," I almost cried.

"I'll talk to him get her into bed and go take a shower and rest ok you need it we have more stuff to do for the funreal tomorrow and you need to be rested." he instructed.

I nodded and let him out. I did as I was told and laid Aime down and got in the shower. He did say to shower but he never said I couldn't cry in there and what better place then the shower when you can't tell the diffrence between tears and water drops.

**Harry P.O.V** Her sickly, white fingers reached out, and grabbed my shoulder. I tried not to wince but it was impossible, her nails were sooooo long that they scratched me, no matter how lightly she touched me.

"Taylor why do we have to do this," I whispered quietly to her so the fans wouldn't hear.

"Because Simon said you need a distraction from the baby and Louis, so here I am," she returned with a voice thick of ice, her words coming out like crystal shards.

"You know what? This is dumb. I should be home with my da-," I started, but was abruptly cut off.

"His, Harry, His daughter you are just his little play thing to distract him from the death of his girlfriend nothing more, nothing less," she hissed at me.

"You don-," I tried to argue

. "Oh, sweetie but I do. Has he asked you out yet, showed you off to his parents, told his sisters? Hmmm... Sweetie, you were just going to be his little secret. He wouldn't be able to do this to you in public like I can," she stated as she pulled me in for a deep kiss that got the paparazzi camera's flashing.

She was right Louis wouldn't be able to show his affection for me in public, not in the slightest, and he was fine with it. I felt so angry that I kissed Taylor back with so much force. I took a picture with my phone and even tweeted it:

HarryStyles Soooo happy Im with my boo out looking at my best pal Ben here #bestgirl #nowork

"Well darling I have to go, it's getting late, and I need to help Louis plan the funeral, or at least try to get him to send me away so I don't feel obligated to help," I breathed into her neck.

"That's it baby you go break his heart. I'll be watching," she gleamed.

"I know darling, you always are," I responded breathing in her Chanel No. 5 just one last time.

As I walked away my phone vibrated in my pocket.

Niall:

We need to talk

I have a strange feeling that I'm in trouble...

**Louis P.O.V** I woke up to my daughter crying again and I started straight for her room. As I walked in, I saw her on stomach kicking and rubbing her hands on her face

"Shhhh.. Darling it's ok I'm right here," I cooed as I picked her up.

It was amazing how light she was, but then again, she was born fairly early. I laid her down on her changing table and unbuttoned the bottom of her sleep wear and took it off of her small figure. I gazed down at her and looked at every inch of her body just like I did the first time she was in this room. She was beautiful. She had her mother's eyes and my chin. She was absolutely lovely. I quickly changed her diaper and went to her waradrobe for her outfit, since we would be out in public, it meant she might be photographed and I don't want that at least, not yet. She was too young to have her picture on the internet.

I decided on a yellow oneise that said 'I'm the real princess' and a rabbit jumpsuit to go over it because it was cold out and I don't want my darling to get sick. Once I had her dressed, I put extra bibs, socks, formula, diapers and wipes into my diaper bag for her, then walked back to my room with her still in my firm grasp and got myself dressed.

I went with a black and white striped V- neck, grey skinny jeans and my TOMs.I sent Liam, Niall, Zayn and...Harry a text telling them to meet me up at the 's Catholic Church around the corner.

Here we go...

**(Few hours later still Louis P.O.V)** "So we are having scarlet carsons, orange blossoms, and freesia in the flower arrangements, and we have the food arrangements complete. The casket's been picked, the plot is ready. All we need is a signature Lou and then you're done," Niall tried to coo to me.

I couldn't think though, I kept thinking about earlier, and how mad Harry made me. Why did he have to be so insensitive right now?

**2 Hours Earlier** _"Ugh, do we have to be here. It's so depressing," Harry sighed a bit too loudly._

_"Look, if you don't want to be here fine. But don't sit here and be an ass," Liam scolded._

_"It's stupid Liam. You think it is look at him he is upset about losing a woman he barely knew?"__Harry nearly shouted_

_"Harry why do you have to be so cold, huh? He is getting over a loss who cares if he didn't know her long that's the mother of his child for Christ sake's," _ _Niall nearly cried at him._

_"Just leave, Harry. I don't want to see you right now," I ordered and he did as I said. He got up and left._

**Back to Present** "I still can't believe he acted like that," I mumbled.

"He's being an ass for no apparent reason. Look, we are her for you," Zayn comforted as my daughter shouted for some type of acknowledgement

. "And you too sweetie you may have one bad uncle but you have 3 more that love you sooo much," Zayn cooed in a baby voice.

"She truly is lovely Lou," Liam said to me while holding my daughter's hand with his finger.

"Thank you, she reminds me of her mother," I murmured.

**Harry P.O.V** "Leave Harry, I don't want to see you right now," he ordered at me.

I did as he asked. I got up and didn't give him or the band another glance, but who I did look at one last time was Aime and for some reason her face seemed to be giving me a disapproving look. How can someone so tiny show so much emotion? I was baffled by her beauty.

It seemed as if when her mother died she bestowed all her beauty on to her daughter. As I left I realized that I was making a bigger mistake by leaving Louis to deal with this on his own. He really did love me and I threw it in his face. No Stop it, Styles! He never loved you. He was using you, now stop feeling bad! I decided to open up twitter as I sat in my car seeing as all my mates were planning a funeral I may no longer be welcomed to.

HarryStyles Bored... I'm thinking about reading a book, tell me what one to read please? xx I got several replies telling me different things, but one comment said 'Twilight', and I remembered Louis saying he liked the first one, so I asked Siri where the nearest book store was, and bought the novel and began reading it.

"I'd never given much thought to how I would die - though I'd had reason enough in the last few months - but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.

I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me.

Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.

I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision.

When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.

The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me." ~Twilight Prologue Stephenie Meyer

Wow Bella! That's deep. I could see how she felt powerless, I feel that way to sometimes. I wish I could back Louis into a corner and tell him why I'm not good for him but he wouldn't listen so now I am stuck being the cold hearted jerk. Nice one Harry, great idea... I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep until I was subcome by darkness.

The room was lit by candles, and was thick with the scent of vanilla and jasmine. I looked around the room and saw rose petals leading to the loo. So I followed them. I slowly pushed the door back and there he was in the big bathtub with jets going and millions of bubbles surrounding his naked body.

He pulled me down into the warm water and kissed my lips slowly at first, then the kissed built up to a hungry need of passion, and want. He broke away from my kiss and held up a chocolate covered strawberry to my lips. I took a bite and was surprised by how sweet it was.

"Let me have a taste darling," Louis purred to me. I nodded in pure delight when suddenly his lips started to taste like my pillow, then suddenly as my eyes fluttered open, and I look up over at my clock and see its 5:30 pm. Wow a 3 hour nap. My preschool teacher would've been so proud...

**Few Days Earlier**

Niall P.O.V

I texted Harry telling him we needed to talk at my house, I started to pace the floor in my house as I thought through everything I wanted to say to him. He needed to know what he did to Louis. The rest of the band just thought they were fighting, but I knew that wasn't true. I knew what was really wrong. Harry had told Louis he wasn't in love with him, which was complete BS, but Louis believed it.I was in the middle of yelling at the pillows on the couch pretending they were Harry when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to a very gloomy Harry standing in my doorway

. "Hey" he whispered.

"Come in," I verbalized to him, while moving to the side to let him in.

He did as I ordered and walked into my flat without another word. I followed him to the couch and motioned for him to take a seat; he reluctantly did and brought his hands together intertwining them, looking down at them.

"Look Harry, I know what happened between you and Louis and I'm sorry to hear about that mate, but you know he really loves you. How can he raise Aime without you?" I questioned to the statue next to me.

"I don't know, honestly. I love him too Niall but it's more complicated than that. It's not black and white in this.

There are many gray areas," he spoke softly, almost as a whisper.

"That's not good enough you need to change this Harry, before Aime's baptism, and before he makes someone else her godfather, or even better before the funeral that is in 4 days," I scolded as I picked him up by his muscular arm and started to shove him out the door.

"Fine. I'll try," he answered as I shut the door abruptly in his face before he could change his mind or anything.

**Harry P.O.V**

"Fine. I'll try," I lied.

Okay, I didn't mean to lie to Niall. It kills me to do it, but I don't want to make up with someone who can't show me the love that they feel for me. So I made it my personal mission to make sure he didn't love me or have any feelings for me, so that he wouldn't break my heart. I won't allow another male to break my heart. Not after him. No. Especially not after that terrible man.

**Back to Present**

I drove to mine and Louis' flat and walked straight to my room. I heard Louis singing a song I didn't recognize. I went to my bedroom door and cracked it open a little so I could hear the song.

_Best thing about tonight is that we aren't fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_ _I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_ _Over again don't make me change my mind_ _I won't live to see another day_ _I swear it's true_ _Because a guy like you is impossible to find you're impossible to find_

He was an amazing singer. I couldn't believe how remarkable he was.

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_ _You always thought that I was stronger_ _I may have failed_ _But I have left you from the start_

I walked into Aime's room and sat in the doorway, admiring him while he serenades her to sleep. I slowly entered the room and I saw his body tense up as he heard me enter.

"Louis may I have a word with you," I whispered making sure not to disturb Aime's rest.

"Sure," he calmly voiced to me.

We walked into the living room and sat down. For a while we just stared at each other. I thought that since I asked him to come have a chat with me, then I should be the one to initiate the conversation.

"Louis, I'm sorry. But there just is something I'm trying to sort out so that our relationship can happen," I started and as I said that his eyes instantly became an ice cold blue.

"Oh, you think it's that easy to come home after not talking to me or our daughter for 2 days? Or thinking I would take you back after I had to sit there on a train for an hour trying not to cry about losing you in front of the paps?" he nearly shouted.

I didn't care that he was yelling in fact I was focused on his eyes as he poured those words into the air between us I saw his blue eyes turn back into the blue wave color the usually are. He's calming down now. Now is my chance.

"Louis, I love you. I'm sorry that I've treated you so bad. Please forgive me." I pleaded as I got down on my knees in front of the godlike man and wrapped my arms around his waist, losing the strength of holding my tears in. He pulled my face up to his and kissed me. It wasn't sweet and loving, it was more hungry and needy. He pulled me up and kissed me all the way to his room and started to remove pieces of my clothing. I was so happy he forgave me but then he stopped. He looked into my eyes and said something that broke my heart into a thousand shards of glass.

"Get out. I can't do this, Harry. I need to think," he ordered. "What? No, honey, please just keep going I need to show you ho-," I tried to plead until he interrupted me.

"Get out Harry. I can't," he coldly responded before running out of the room to grab Aime whom was wailing her little heart out. I felt the same way, Aime. I feel like I could absolutely bawl my eyes out without your father.

I sighed, collecting my clothes off of Louis' bedroom floor and walked back to my bedroom not bothering to put a sleeping shirt on. I just crawled into bed and cried. I cried for me, for Bella and her Edward, for Aime, for Vera, but mostly for Louis.

**Louis P.O.V**

_Three hours before the funeral_

"Are you ready, mate?" Liam asked me carefully, squeezing my shoulder.

"Yeah, just… Where's Harry?" I questioned.

"He's over there, sweetie," Liam pointed out my attractive boyfriend.

As I looked him over in his suit my mind went back to the night we almost had sex.

***Flashback***

"Get out Harry I can't," I voiced to him before I got up to go rescue my princess from her screaming. When I walked in, I saw her all scrunched up in a ball on one side of her crib. She was crying because she was hungry and in desperate need of a diaper change. So I did what any good parent would do, I changed my lovely, baby girl, and went downstairs to make her a bottle. She was screaming while the bottle was in the microwave heating up. I had tried everything to sooth her: singing, rocking, giving her, her pacifier, but she wouldn't stop crying. The microwave finally beeped and I tested it on my wrist, seemed to be warm enough for her. I put the bottle to her screaming lips and she latched on it instantly. I slowly walked up stairs and sat in my rocking chair and rocked her back and forth humming a lullaby to her.

_Frère Jacques_

_Frère Jacques_

_Dormiez Vous?_

_Dormiez Vous?_

Before I could finish the lullaby she was fast asleep. I looked down at her for a long time, just gazing at her beautiful face, memorizing every breath, every strand of hair, counting her eyelashes until I couldn't keep my eyes open. I slowly stood up and set my daughter back in her crib. She reached out for a second not wanting to let me go, but she set her arms back down and drifted back to her own little dreamland. Then I heard it. The thunder boomed through my body and my knees locked up. When I got my strength back in my legs, they carried me to the room that I didn't want to be in. Harry's door stood right before me. I shakily opened the door and found him curled up under the covers. He had pulled them aside so I could get in them.

"Hmmmm…," he mumbled as he turned to face me.

"Louis? What are you doing?" he questioned, but since he was half awake it sounded more like, 'Loooeee watt rr eeww oing?'

"There's a thunderstorm and I'm scared. Can I sleep with you tonight," I whispered to him.

"Of course, just calm down. C'mon," he whispered in return, a little smile dancing along his lips. I did as I was told and cuddled into Harry; his warmth comforted me as the thunder boomed away outside.

***End of Flash Back***

"So what all happened after that?" Zayn asked as they got up for something to eat.

"Well… He woke Louis up with a good morning kiss and asked him to give him another chance." Harry interrupted as he laced his fingers in with mine

"And he said yes," I returned in third person.

"Hey, you" he breathed into my neck, trying to give me a love bite.

"Harry later, where is Aime?" I questioned.

"With her daddy's amazing mother, otherwise known as Nan."He replied with a kiss to my cheek.

"Thank you soooo much for all of this. I was just wanting to give her a small funeral, but you went all out for her. I just can't thank you enough I know she loved you, Louis, and I am happy to see that my granddaughter is happy with her father." Vera's mother sputtered out in between tears.

"It was nothing really, she helped Harry, and I realize that we were meant to be. I'm happy she wanted me to keep Aime with me as well. She's… She's my world." I returned with a hug. When I had said that, I saw my angel being brought towards me. My light to the darkness I have been through and when my eyes met hers I felt everything get warm.

As soon as I reached out for her I heard someone shout "Fuck you, Harry! This is for breaking my brother's heart!" as soon as I had turned I saw a gun aimed for my daughter. I quickly jumped in the way of the gun as it was being fired, then I felt it. The pain welled up inside my chest. I met Harry's eyes and started to whisper my goodbyes, but Harry told me to hang on, so I did I held on until the darkness overwhelmed my vision.

I was cold and alone with no love or anything. I could hear someone crying, 'Was it Aime? Oh darling, don't cry. Daddy's here.' I was in and out of consciousness and I heard all the hustle and bustle. I heard voices, but I could barely make them out though.

"Mr. Styles," a doctor started to speak. "Harry," I heard him reply.

"Well Harry. He's fine, but we have put him into a coma so his body can heal. He was shot just above the heart," I heard the doctor take a breath after that statement before continuing his diagnosis, "One more inch over and he could have died, Harry. Louis here is a very, very lucky man, but I don't know how lucky his mind will be."

"What do you mean?" Harry choked out, I could almost hear tears?

"I mean… He may not remember you, his daughter or the band, and the fame. I would be shocked if he remembers that he is famous." The doctor completed his statement and left Harry with what sounded like a heartfelt apology. When I heard the doctor leave the room, I felt Harry's hand grab mine, his hands were warm compared to my bone chilling ones.

"Louis, please, if you're in there please remember me, or at least Aime. Just please, sweetheart. The fame doesn't matter to me. I just want to that know you're okay. Please give me a sign that you're ok," he pleaded in front of me.

I laid there for a minute.

Desperately commanding my heart rate to go faster.

It did. But, I don't think it was my commanding.

I think it was because I heard Aime.

**Liam P.O.V**

When Harry came out of Louis' room, I instantly got up.

"Is he ok?" I questioned immediately.

"He may not remember me. Or Aime," Harry said, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

I sighed, looking down for a second before making eye contact back with Harry, "It's okay, man. At least he'll pull through and we can definitely remind him of all the good times you two had," I comforted, giving him a side hug.

"No. I need him Liam. I can't be without his touch. I cannot believe I did this to him." he whispered. "Did what, Harry?" I asked, but before he answered, his phone started to ring.

**Harry P.O.V**

**"**Did what Harry," Liam asked right as my phone started to ring.

Thank God, I didn't need to answer that question, I thought as I excused myself, making sure I was far, far away from Niall, whom was holding Aime, and Liam whom had a curious look on his face. "Hello," I answered the phone.

"Harry. Are you okay? I heard about Louis." He sighed, continuing, "I am so, so sorry, mate. I'm sorry about Taylor too. I told her to leave you alone but, you need to get out of town. Your ex has a search party sent out for you and the first one to find you gets to take you to him. I have a flight set up for you, but you need to leave. Now. Don't tell anyone your leaving. Leave that part to me. Just go, now." Simon rushed on the other line.

Leave Louis without explaining why? Leave Aime with a father, who might not even remember her? I gulped before replying, "When do I leave?"

*On Flight*

_"Harry baby come here," his seductive voice carried to me._

_"Yes, Thomas?" I choked._ _"I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry I hit you, but you made me do it. You just make me so angry." He whispered as his kissed my newly forming bruises._

_"It's okay… I understand. I wasn't being a good boyfriend, talking to that waiter." I mumbled to him._ _"Shhhhh….. Baby, I'm here now, and now you know not to be stupid anymore right?" He questioned, making sure I knew there was an underlining threat._ _"Right," I replied reluctantly._

_I remember how abusive he used to be to me. It's why I had to leave Louis. It's for the best in the end. Whether he knows it or not, but it's because I love him, and I am doing this for love, just as Edward did for Bella. You leave something you love, so that they can thrive without you._

**6 Months Later**

**Louis P.O.V**

"Aime look at the camera darling," I cooed as I tried to get my daughter to look up, but she refused because she was very focused on her crawling.

"Well mum, I'm sorry, but she just doesn't want to look at us while she does it," I giggled as I turned the webcam, but towards myself.

"It's okay darling," she smiled, "How are you doing? Without hearing from Harry and all?"

"Fine mum. I have Eleanor, anyways. I love her. Harry is on leave because of something that he did. Simon said he's still in, just we are on holiday until we can get things sorted out." I responded noticing I didn't feel heartbroken anymore, talking about how Harry had left me in the hospital without a single goodbye or explanation.

"Louis, do you really? And I mean really love this girl?" My mum questioned.

"Yes mum. That's why I called you. I wanted to tell you that I am planning on proposing to her tomorrow," I nearly squealed.

"Oh, that's marvelous, and she just adores Aime, but are you sure?" she snapped back to reality.

"Yes, mum I am. I love this woman as much as I loved Vera." I responded and with that my mum wished me luck and hung up because she had to get my sisters from school. I technically didn't lie to my mum, I did love Vera just not how I love Harry or should I say loved Harry.

"Aime, baby, where are you love? It's time for a nap," I shouted out into the house and listened intently, then I heard it. Little hands slapping the floor. I followed the noise all the way to the staircase.

"Well darling, you just made it a whole lot easier for me," I smiled down at her. She giggled and looked back down and pointed up the stairs. "Oh, Aime, how you light up my world with those little giggles and bright eyes every day," I cooed as we climbed up the stairs.

I sat down in my rocking chair and began singing the song Niall and I wrote for Harry, when I was crushing on him insanely. We just changed the she to a he for the fans but it's Aime's favorite so I sang my part to her.

_Then I see you on the street_

_In his arms_

_I get weak_ _My body fails, I am on my knees_

_Prayin'_

She finally went to sleep. As I walked down the stairs my cell phone vibrated. I pull it out to see a text from Eleanor.

Eleanor: Heyy what should I wear to dinner tomorrow and are you bringing Aime? xx

Me: No, I'm not bringing Aime and don't worry about that I bought you something I want you to wear for dinner it will be delivered tomorrow xx

Eleanor: Oh… Thank You Louis! Love you see you tomorrow xx

I couldn't wait to see her in the dress I bought her from Chanel. It was just lovely. Light pink, like the blush on her cheeks with black lace trim around the V neckline. I could see me now a happy man with a wife and beautiful daughter… A picture perfect family. But that's what I fear it will only be…. A picture perfect family…


End file.
